


bird caja

by azuwucar



Category: Bird Box (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuwucar/pseuds/azuwucar
Summary: I thought the bird box universe was real neat so I just made this for my friends!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing and I haven't written anything like this on my free time in years!! I'm sorry if its bad and too serious I really appreciate feedback and I hope you can enjoy this at least a little.

A get together, a party, whatever you would call this small gathering. On the twelfth floor where Joelle and Changkyun’s shared apartment was near the heart of the city. They had invited their friend group of about eight people over. Three pairs of couples sat around the main table of the living room and talked waiting for three more to arrive. The first pair

Joelle and Changkyun were practically married and had always been that way. They sat together with Joelle leaning against Changkyun with a happy smile resting on her face. The second pair weren’t really a couple but everyone knew they would end up together, Johnny and Jay liked to stick to the title of best friends but everyone knew they would end up 

dating sooner or later. The truth is, both of them are too shy to ask the other to start dating. It’s cute at times but can be quite irritating. The final pair were also not a couple but just like the first a fitting headache. No one really knew what was going on between the two of them if it was more than friendship or not, but nevertheless Wonpil and Emilia were 

happy.

Sitting together in pairs with Joelle leaning on Changkyun comfortably a look of worry spread across her face as she sat up causing Changkyun to turn his head to her.

 

“Guys we need to turn the tv on.” Joelle says with concern in her voice.

 

Changkyun doesn’t hesitate as he reaches for the remote to turn on their tv and instantly news pops up, the news channel wasn’t even open.  The signal seems to be off and scratchy as the reporter starts talking in a calm voice despite talking about what sounds like the end of the world.

 

“Earlier this week reports were given about airports and train stations in North Eastern European countries being shut down because of unexplained mass suicides. Streets are crowded with these horrors that had first been recorded in Romania and spread from there. The estimated death toll is in the tens of thousands. Our sources are telling us this does not appear to be pathological or viral. This issue has now spread here locally and officials are telling everyone do not go outside- no matter what do not step-” the tv finally gives out and turns to a no signal page.

 

Johnny stands from his spot on the couch next to Jay to walk to the window. No one speaks as if all their jaws had suddenly gotten a cramp at the same time. Johnny doesn’t open the window but peaks a look to the streets and its chaos. The streets are full of cars ramming into one another, people running out to the street and suddenly he hears a crash. In the balcony a couple doors down he sees a body fall from the twelfth floor they are now on. Joelle runs up and pulls Johnny away from the glass door instantly pulling the curtain. 

 

“You heard the lady, dont go outside don’t even think about looking outside.” Joelle announces in a stern voice. 

 

Wonpil opens his mouth to say something but before he can get any words out there's a sudden banging on the door. Shortly after the banging there is pleading that sounds oddly familiar. 

 

“Mina! That’s Mina!” Wonpil claims as he runs to the door. Changkyun meets him there holding him back. 

 

“Hold on-” Changkyun begins but is interrupted with sounds of wailing.

 

Right as he opens the door he sees Mina being accepted into the home of their neighbor from across the hall. Confused as the small girls legs wobble inside the room, not hearing Wonpil’s calls for her. She gives one final look back her eyes appearing large and glossy before she turns her head and sprints straight into the neighbor's window. Glass shards fly as the window is broken and go everywhere even piercing her skin but she doesn't react at all. She even pushes herself off the ledge not looking back this time but staring straight down to where she will eventually land.  The two boys stand watching in shock as their friend plummets to the ground. Slamming the door shut Changkyun pulls Wonpil back to the living room as tears streak down his cheeks. 

 

Emilia dashes up to Wonpil instantly comforting him trying to make sense of all the words he’s saying while at the same time trying to figure out what exactly happened. Jay is now pacing around the room repeatedly trying to call Doyoung or Brian but the call can’t seem to reach them. Shaking her phone in anger the two boys were just with Mina stopping at the supermarket down the street to grab some snacks for the group. After enough failed calls Jay walks up to a shaken Johnny and Joelle to tell them everything she has found out about this “presence”. The three of them consult with one another as Emilia is trying to calm Wonpil and comfort Changkyun as well. Joelle is handing a dull looking Johnny construction paper as softer knocks are heard on the door this time. Changkyun looks at the door, almost scared this time to the entrance of his own home. Now Johnny walks up to the door from his spot with Joelle and peeks out the peephole of the door to see a little girl with her stone grey cat and an overstuffed backpack holding a note.

 

“Please help me.” The delicate girl says to the door after giving in more gentle knocks. She couldn't be older than eight years old.

 

Without hesitating Johnny opens the door and pulls the girl in with her cat quickly before glancing around to see the destroyed hallway and shutting the door. The child begins to play with a pale card in her hands as the cat rubs against her legs. Everyone in the room looks at the girl in silence, not really knowing what to do with a child here now. Johnny clears his throat and takes a deep breath before kneeling down and looking at the kid with a gentle smile.

 

“What’s your name?” Johnny asks her in a sweet caring voice. His voice is so soft it couldn’t hurt a fly. 

 

“Nina-” she begins then sits down and begins petting the cat, “and this is Roxy.” 

 

In the midst of what feels like the end of the world a small seven ish year old girl sits with her cat looking at it lovingly. Johnny’s heart almost beat out of his chest. 

 

“Oh and here,” Nina sticks the cream colored envelope out to Johnny. “Mama said to give this to whoever I end up with.” She says calmly. 

 

Johnny takes the envelope and opens it very carefully. His hand almost trembles as he takes out the blue letter and begins reading it aloud. 

 

“Please take good care of her,” the writing looks sloppy and somehow gets worse as the short paragraph goes on, “I’m sorry she has to meet you like this. Signed Lene.” Johnny chokes on the last words as he sees the corner of the small page was covered in a dark red that was dry now but didn’t look too old. Everyone sat in silence as the group stared at Nina sitting, petting her cat that looked well grown


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe still no idea what I'm doing but I feel really happy to be writing again!! I forgot how much I missed this.

Hours had passed and the sun had set by the time that the group had gotten every opening to the outside world closed. Nina sat between Johnny and Jay as she was explaining this drawing she had worked on. The group decided it was best to do what they could to distract her from the outside world and what was currently going on. So during all that time while Johnny and Jay played with Nina the other four were set on enclosing the condo. The day felt way longer than it should have and the friends that weren’t playing with Nina sat at the kitchen counter talking amongst one another about their current situation. Wonpil laid his head on Emilia’s shoulder and shut his eyes. His chest felt so heavy with everything that had suddenly been thrown at him all at once. He just wanted to sleep. Emilia automatically wrapped her hand around his cold on and ran her thumb across his knuckles. He felt comforted but the same emotion of dread still sat on him. 

“So..” there was a silence after Joelle spoke. No one knew how to even start talking about it. Suddenly, Changkyun cleared his throat.   
“What happened to Brian and Doyoung?” he said calmly, yet everyone felt the despair with his few words. 

Joelle was beginning to notice her mood drop as guilt set in, maybe if she hadn’t asked Brian to get those extra snacks the three missing would’ve been here with them. Wonpil turned his head at the mention of his roommates names. He had only told Emilia what he received from Brian minutes before the news came on. His heart was too heavy, tears pricked his eyes threatening to fall and his throat clenched before he could even get a word out to say anything. 

“Pil got a message from Brian before Joelle turned the news on.” Emilia began with a sorrow look on her face. 

After those words came out she felt her shoulder get a little wet, presumably from Wonpil’s tears. Biting her lips she tried to push away the feeling of uselessness from washing over her. 

“In the message Brian talked about how Mina was heading here and then suddenly gusts of wind outside the store were making people do crazy things, the last message said he was on his way here with Doyoung but…” Emilia’s voice got caught in her tears and she became silent. Being quiet is extremely unlike her.

The tall girl suddenly looked small as her face was flushed red and she tried to make eye contact with anything except the couple in front of her. Joelle and Changkyun felt the same pity for her but then the feelings that their friends were most likely killed by this, thing truly began to sit in. 

“I think we’ve all had enough for today.” Joelle’s voice almost booms amongst them. In that instant everyone looked up to the shorter girl with big eyes. 

“Guys stop, please we just need some sleep don't look at me like that.” Joelle whined out as she tried to bring back the cool atmosphere that had happened before this. 

Changkyun and Emilia gave out light laughs as Joelle then proceeded to lead everyone to a room to sleep in. They only had one extra bedroom but thankfully enough blankets and pillows for everyone to be fine no matter where they slept. A sleepy Nina insisted on sleeping with Johnny so in the extra room the two slept there with Jay sleeping on the futon that accompanied the room. Then in the living room Emilia had dragged a half sleeping Wonpil to the couch where she would then proceed to attempt to make the two of them comfortable. (It didn’t work but at least the boy was already asleep).


	3. Chapter 5 i think

What felt like hours had passed when in reality it was about thirty minutes and everyone had gone to their space to sleep. Changkyun sat at the desk in his shared room with his girlfriend. Joelle laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. So much had happened in just the span of a couple hours and their room was much darker than normal because of the blocked out window. The only thing keeping some light was Changkyuns open computer showing a glitched screen that would switch colors every couple minutes. The two remained in their spots sitting in silence not addressing the elephant in the room. What were they going to do? Changkyun ran his fingers over a small velvet box in his hands before returning it to the drawer he got it from. Turning his chair around from his desk he looks up and his gaze is met with Joelle who is standing in front of him.   
Grabbing her hand and stands then instantly wraps her in a warm hug. Right then Joelle lets it all out. She suddenly begins to miss this morning where her only worry was about if she could afford to get coffee before work tomorrow. She’s not even sure if she’ll have her day job back ever. As Changkyun rubs her back he feels tears prick his own eyes. Not sure if from the sudden stress put on him today or from Joelle crying in his arms but he feels exhausted emotionally and physically. Slowly the smaller girl pulls away from his hug sniffling a bit. On instinct Changkyun grabs her face to wipe her tears away. Dragging his thumb across her cheek he’s reminded of all the times he had wiped tears from the same face during all those times where she was overwhelmed or overworked. All that seems a lot simpler now rather than trying to avoid whatever was out there. 

\--

 

Nina fell asleep in a heartbeat but Jay and Johnny were wide awake. Once the sound of Nina’s steady breathing was heard Johnny reached over to tap Jay’s shoulder. The smaller girl turned over from the futon and looked up at the boy calling her. Just the sight of her face in the dark made Johnny’s heart skip a beat. He felt his cheeks get warm as a smile creeped on his face.  
“Um,” Johnny began as he was barely collecting the words to say to her, “you look pretty right now.”  
The silence was deafening and Johnny felt his heart race. Not sure if from the sleep deprivation or if it was out of pure spite but he can’t believe he just said that.  
“I mean you look pretty always.” Johnny said as Jay laughed and gave a light thanks.   
Johnny shut his eyes tightly as if that would make anything better. Sighing in defeat to himself he reached out to hug his plush only to remember he was in his friends house, in their guest room, with no plush in sight and the end of the world right outside their door. A new type of grief sat on Johnny’s chest as he turned to lay on his back. Jay had already rolled over on her side scrolling through something on her phone. Tears pricked Johnny’s eyes as he let out a long breath. Blinking the tears out of his eyes he turned to check on Jay before whispering a quick goodnight. Curling up on his side of the bed he started counting to eight multiple times before he fell asleep from the headache he had given himself.

 

\--

 

It was almost four am at the time that Wonpil had finally woken up in a cold sweat. Whipping his head around he was so sure that he had just woken up from a nightmare where people were killing themselves because they had looked at air. Definitely a just a strange dream just a really really weird dream he thought to himself. But as the seconds passed he looked around to realize he wasn’t in his own home. Every window or anything that could lead to the outside world was covered, and he realized how cold he was despite sweating. Sitting up he let his legs swing off the couch and they instantly hit something. His legs flinched back on instinct as he peeked over and saw Emilia sprawled out on the ground hugging a pillow that was originally from the couch with one arm.   
Gently laughing to himself he carefully stood up avoiding stepping on the girl beneath him. Walking over to one of the windows he noticed how one of the corners had come undone. Catching a glimpse of the night outside he saw a whirlwind of leaves smack against the window before leaving. Shrugging it off he stood on his toes to cover up the window once again. Walking back over he was so confused on why his sight had suddenly become so good in the pitch black dark. He was feeling wide awake after the how his emotions exhausted him yesterday. Quietly he walked over to the taller girl and stood beside where she laid asleep. Bending down he gently brushed some hair out of her face and pushed her bangs behind her ear.   
Blood rushed to his cheeks and he quickly backed up but that only resulted in him falling over and making the ground vibrate. Outside the leaves started smacking against the window again but this time only the shadow of them could be seen. Right then Nina’s cat had appeared out of the dark and started meowing. Suddenly only Wonpil heard a rapid knocking at the door and Mina’s voice again, as if he was being called. Images of her body clashing against the window filled his mind along with all the noise that had gone on in the background. The loudest sound was tied between the knocking and cat meowing. He couldn’t stop staring at the door. Slowly with a wobbly body he began to stand up. Not even being able to take a step towards the door he felt a hand slap and grab his ankle.  
“Pillie?” He heard a tired voice call his name.  
Not really his name but his nickname that made his heart flutter coming from her. Looking down it was as if the world stopped and came to a peace for a minute. He saw the exhausted girl sit up with a groan as she scooted towards him and tugged at him to sit down. Slowly but surely he sat down next to her with a regretful look on his face. The noises had all stopped, it must’ve been in his head. The adrenaline rush was over and suddenly he felt tired all over again, so much for getting things done.   
Emilia was too tired to understand what was going on but she just knew the both of them needed to catch some sleep. Pulling one of her many blankets over Wonpil gave him the signal to lie down. Grabbing his pillow from the couch she put it next to hers and returned to her spot on the ground. The pale boy took this initiative to lay next to her. There was a deafening silence between them as if there was air that was hard to breathe. Finally as Emilia grabbed Wonpil’s hand the sound of her even breathing filled the room. Wonpil focused on that and soon enough he fell asleep before Joelle could finally get out of her room and ask what all the noise was.  
Joelle had taken a couple minutes to rub the sleep from her eyes before walking out to check on the two sleeping in the living room. But as she came out it had gotten quiet again, even Roxy stopped meowing. Only the sound of wind hitting their window and the couples synced breathing could be heard. Sighing to herself she slowly walked to the kitchen and glanced at the oven to see that the clock only read 4:03am. Carefully she walked back to her room trying not to make noise to disturb anyone that was sleeping. She tried to close the door but felt the cat slip through and begin to walk around. Sneezing on instant she collapsed into the bed.   
Changkyun had been awake before Joelle fell into bed but he turned and acted as if she had just woken him up.  
“Sorry” Joelle muttered from her head in the pillow.   
She felt her sinuses clogging up just from the cat in her presence.  
“It’s okay.” Changkyun gave a soft apology before standing up and going towards Roxy. He gently began to push Roxy towards the door until the cat ran from him and towards the large windows that practically made up one of their walls but was now covered up. Roxy began to meow loudly as leaves hit against the window loudly. Changkyun got chills but decided to push the feeling away as he gently tugged Roxy towards the door and slowly out their room. The cat stayed at their door meowing for what seemed like forever until she gave up and went somewhere else her paws softly tapping against their floor.   
“I don’t know what’s going to kill me first that cat or whatever is out there.” Joelle groaned out from her space on the bed.   
Changkyun sat next to her softly rubbing her back.   
“It’s gonna be fine, you’re gonna be ok.” Changkyun replied in a reassuring voice before leaning down and placing a kiss on her cheek.   
“You too, you better” Joelle said in an exhausted voice as she curled into Changkyun’s side.


	4. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one hits just wait

Days were passing by and they were all the same it was hard to tell them apart from one another. Though no one wanted to admit it they were all beginning to get tired of the apartment that had become so small to them. The food was also started to run out and while the older ones could go with little food they had all collectively gotten worried for Nina. They didn’t want Nina to have to live a life where she was stuck in an apartment never being able to go outside. A world where her friends were more like parents and they didn’t really have a choice.   
“We have to go out and get food and water. We can’t survive like this for much longer.” Joelle brought up while Nina was asleep in the room that had become hers.   
Everyone in the room was nervous to admit that they were starting to struggle.  
“Yeah she’s right, and isn’t there a grocery store down the street? Not even a block away from here.” Jay spoke up.   
Suddenly everyone turned their head to the smallest girl shocked that she had finally spoken up. It’d been a while since they all sat like this and talked. They hadn’t even realized how much they missed each others voices.   
“So who’s all going?” Johnny said looking at the other five who sat around the table.   
“I’ll go.” Jay said with no hesitation in her voice.  
“No you need to stay here with Johnny to watch Nina, you guys are the closest to her.” Changkyun said instantly. Jay sunk into her chair, she couldn’t argue against that Nina held a place in her heart now.   
“Well then the four of us will go.” Joelle said referencing to the rest of the group that wasn’t as close to Nina.   
Chankyun and Emilia nodded in agreement while Wonpil just bit his lip nervously and gave a small smile. The group of four began to walk around the apartment gathering things they’d need for the trip. Joelle and Changkyun were grabbing bags for the four of them to bring back things and were making blindfolds in their room for the team. Emilia and Wonpil walked around the kitchen making a list of things they’d need to be sure to buy. Wonpil almost clung to Emilia as she stood writing the list.   
“I’m scared.” He whispered quietly to her not wanting Jay and Johnny to hear from the living room.   
“It’ll be fine we just have to stick together.” Emilia replied trying to pull her best convincing smile.  
She was so tired, her back aches from having the hardwood floor as a bed and every night she wakes up from Wonpil hearing things. Though she doesn’t mind calming him down she’s too scared to show her real feelings because she doesn’t want to burden him anymore than he already is. Playfully patting his head she stands up straight looking at the list.   
“Hey, promise me that you’ll hold my hand while we have the blindfolds on ok?” Emilia said to Wonpil in a small voice as her cheeks began to turn red.  
Wonpil chuckled, “Alright, let's go see if Joelle and Changkyun need help.”   
He stared at her lovingly as she tucked the paper into her pocket and began to make her way towards the couples room. Once they got there Joelle held up the four colored blindfolds.   
“Let’s get this bread, literally Nina likes sandwiches and we’re almost out. We should get ready to head out soon.” Joelle said with a small smile on her face.  
After that she tossed the two standing two bags each and a pair of blindfolds to Emilia. The two walked towards the entrance and exit of the apartment putting on the bags they had been given.  
“Can you put my blindfold on me?” Wonpil asked handing his back to Emilia.   
“Sure” Emilia replied as Wonpil turned around.  
She gently placed the fabric over his eyes and began to tie it. After securely tying it she turned him to face her and she put his hand on the door. Before she could turn Wonpil grabbed her hand.  
“Stay.” Wonpil said out loud as he squeezed Emilia’s hand.  
The girls cheeks flushed red as she turned back to him and heard Jay giggle from the living room.   
“Be quiet miss haven’t confessed yet.” Emilia shouted to Jay that came out louder than she meant for it to like most of the things she says does.  
“I could say the same thing to you!” Jay replied looking fake hurt.  
Emilia’s face now burning at this point gave a tiny huff and turned to Wonpil who had nothing to look at so just resorted to playing with Emilia’s hand. With perfect timing Joelle and Changkyun came up to the door with nervous smiles.  
“You guys ready?” Joelle askes with confidence in her voice.  
Although the other three were unsure they still gave her a positive reply. Everyone tied their blindfolds on and turned to the entrance that had been untaped. Johnny held the door knob while his heart was racing.   
“I’ll count to three..” The tallest boy there suddenly sounded and felt small as he spoke. He got a round of okays from the people going.  
“One, two,” He hesitated but then twisted the door knob with shut eyes, “three!” he yanked the door open and shut it after he felt Changkyun leave.  
The four now outside instantly linked hands with one another. Joelle leading the group held Wonpil’s hand while reaching around with her other and it was a chain with Wonpil holding Emilia’s hand and Emilia also holding Changkyun’s hand. Joelle walked slowly as they didnt have to walk far for the stairs. She sighed thinking about the twelve flights of stairs they’d have to walk down but better than risking the elevator.   
Slowly but surely everyone made their way down the stairs. Emilia fell a couple times but Changkyun helped her up each time giving her encouraging words. Joelle pricked her fingers on broken glass on almost every floor because of the window on each flight being broken but she would simply pat the where it hurt and warn the others about it. As they got to the last flight of stairs Joelle tripped over a lump and fell. Wonpil and the two others standing also stopped walking.  
“Joelle?” Changkyun called out already knowing it must’ve been her that fell because he still felt Emilia in front of him.   
“I’m fine.” Joelle called out.   
She was not fine. She was so very sure what she tripped over was a person and her thoughts were proven when she went to push what she had tripped over out of the way. Her hands rested against the persons shoulder and stomach as she pushed them to the side then slowly stood up. She felt her hands wet with a substance she didn’t want to know and she just brushed it on her black pants before grabbing Wonpil’s hand again.  
“Outside this door is the lobby, we have to be really careful..” Joelle’s voice waved a little “Not that we haven’t been already just be more careful.”  
Joelle opened the door and felt the air sucked out of her lungs. Slowly taking careful steps she made her way to what she hoped was the door to main street. She’s lived here long enough and walked through this lobby so many times this should be fine. It would have been a lot easier not having to step over what she would call out as fallen bookshelves. Finally they made it to a window which meant they were right by the door. When she called this out the group let out a sigh of relief. Finally as Joelle had her hand on the push door Changkyun slipped bringing down Emilia and Emilia bringing down Wonpil.   
Almost instantly Changkyun started shaking as if he had gotten cold. No one said anything as they helped one another up. Almost as if no one wanted to acknowledge what was really happening. Once they had all stood up and linked arms again Joelle gripped the door handle. With a deep breath in she pushed the door open.


	5. chapter 5.. im dummy

Walking to the store was hell. They just had to stay on the sidewalk along the wall until they reached automatic doors but there were so many obstacles in the way. Joelle couldn’t use the fallen bookcase excuse anymore she just said they were small trash bins. After what felt like forever the four made it past a pair of automatic doors and took a couple steps in. While Changkyun and Joelle had let go of Emilia and Wonpils hands the couple in the middle still held onto each other tightly.  
“So who’s gonna look?” Emilia called out.  
Although it had gotten darker being inside than outside all four of them were scared of the what ifs. What if it just happened to be dark and everything wasn’t really covered up?  
“I’ll look.” Changkyun spoke up.  
Joelle began to protest but he took off his blindfold ready to cover up any windows. Once he took the blindfold off he looked around and saw every opening covered in thick black paint. Even the entrance doors were covered which probably would’ve been so annoying to paint. Looking around while not moving he saw buckets of empty paint all along the spaces that were painted.  
“Guys it’s ok you can look.” Changkyun whispered to the other three.  
“Ok guys,” Joelle began in a whisper, “go fill up your bags with food and other necessities, we’ll meet back here after.”  
“Hey why are we whispering.” Emilia asked with a confused look on her face.  
The three around her burst out laughing and despite not knowing what was going on she just laughed with them. After that everyone parted ways and began stocking up. Joelle and Changkyun walked together as if they were shopping like any other day.  
“This doesn’t feel real.” Joelle said to him as he was looking at the pop tart section trying to remember what Nina told him were her favorite.  
“I get what you mean…” Changkyun replied blandly.  
Although he was being blunt he was trying to distract himself from the horrid reality that this was probably the end of the world. After grabbing multiple boxes of strawberry poptarts that have a unicorn design print on them along with all of cookies n’ cream flavor he turned to Joelle.  
“We just gotta make the best of it, I know we can.” Changkyun tried so hard to be convincing with his words.   
He gave her a big smile and she practically swooned.   
“Let’s go get more food.” Joelle said to him as she pinched his cheek and began scanning the aisles once again. 

 

**

 

On the other side of the store Wonpil and Emilia were walking around looking for food.   
“Look their freezers still work!” Wonpil exclaimed as he ran towards them.  
Emilia followed behind him to see why freezers had gotten him so excited. Wonpil walked up to one of the doors quickly scanning them and he finally found what he was looking for. Opening the door he bent down to grab the box and Emilia stood on the other side of the door patiently waiting. Slowly he stood up with a big smile on his face. Seeing Emilia through the door he drew a heart on the glass separating them. Immediately Emilia turned bright red from her cheeks and laughed turning away. He loved making her flustered it was like a guilty pleasure to mess with his friends like that.   
“What were you even looking for?” Emilia asked after she had finally calmed down enough to face him again.   
“I saw your favorite ice cream.” Wonpil replied calmly while holding out a pink box.  
His proud smile stretched across his face as he took the box back in and opened it handing the girl in front of him a wrapped bar. Her heart fluttered again as she took the bar and opened it to begin eating. The pair walked in silence as they went around gathering everything they needed for the apartment. Both of them had mouths full of food they hadn’t realized how hungry they were. Their bags had begun to fill up to the brim when by the time they had gotten everything on the list Emilia had made earlier. Now they were just walked around the store to see if they could stumble on anything that might be useful.   
Walking to the corner of the store they met up with Joelle and Changkyun. Conveniently there was a back door entrance that was heavily taped shut. The four looked at it and without having to say a word decided to move somewhere else before talking. But before anyone could take a step there was sudden clamoring on the door. On instinct Changkyun pulled Joelle close receiving a quiet aw from Emilia. Wonpil felt his blood run cold, any sound of rapid knocking now brought back memories of Mina. Without thinking about it twice he went over to the door and began taking down the tape.   
“Hey stop it!” Changkyun called out to Wonpil and ripped him away from the door. “We don’t know what’s behind there what’re you doing!”  
“Well we know what happened last time we didn’t open a door!” Wonpil pleaded to him.  
The clamoring continue but finally a voice spoke out from behind it.   
“Wonpil?” the voice called out.  
Everyone stood and stared at the door in surprise. The voice sounded so familiar and this time everyone heard it. Wonpil tore away from Changkyuns grip and continued to remove the tape. Changkyun held the door shut before Wonpil could rip it open.  
“It’s me, Doyoung, please let me in before he catches me please.” Doyoung pleaded lightly knocking. Wonpil gave big eyes to Changkyun as he gently tugged at the door.  
“Are you alone?” Changkyu asked suspiciously. He just wanted to be sure he would be able to keep the three others safe.  
“Yea I’m alone…” Doyoung got silent. “Please let me in quickly.”  
Changkyun let out a deep sigh. “Everyone put your blindfolds on I’ll open the door.”  
Everyone put their blindfolds on even stubborn Joelle who didn’t like the idea of Changkyun looking. Wonpil took two steps back to let Changkyun have the door and with shaky hands he opened it.


End file.
